


Drowning in The Cosmos

by AbbyAberrant



Category: South Park
Genre: At Least I Think I'm Funny, Craig is a Good Boyfriend, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Existential Crisis, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fuck Eric Cartman, M/M, Nothing serious, Obscure Teen Titans reference, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Tweek is my anxious baby, Tweek talks about Craig's ear for a paragraph, he ain't in here but fuck him, he has hallucinations about the sky, let my two boys love each other, they talk about sex but do not do the sex, weird ways to use the word 'sex'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyAberrant/pseuds/AbbyAberrant
Summary: So Craig buys a pick up truck and decides he's gonna take Tweek stargazing with him. It's all very cute and romantic, Tweek panics a bit but Craig gets it.Lots of cuddling and loving, just what the boys deserve





	Drowning in The Cosmos

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and am making no profit

Tweek always seemed to have a hard time looking at the sky.  
It’s not the sky’s fault per say, at least not when he’s having paranoia about eagles dropping tortoises on his head or meteorites turning him into a mangled human pancake, but it always seems weirdly hard. The sky’s so big, so big that looking at it too long reminds Tweek that he’s so small and he’s afraid again. 

Tonight it’s the stars he’s afraid of though, the stars that almost seem to pulse above him, his vision going fuzzy at each beat; the rhythm making his head pound. Maybe he shouldn’t have had those three cups of coffee one after the other right before they left. He couldn’t help himself though, not while knowing that he and Craig will have the entire night to themselves, with no one to interrupt or offer orange juice while they’re in the middle of making out. 

Now granted, this isn’t going to be Tweek’s first time by himself with his boyfriend. They’ve been dating for six years, if you count the period when they were pretending; which Tweek does. There was no person he was more comfortable with, no one he trusted more. But when Craig had finally saved up enough from his crappy job in the mall and had immediately bought himself an equally crappy pickup truck, he knew that the guy had something planned. Craig seems so ridiculously proud of the old thing, even if the seats are lumpy and the air conditioning lets out a funny smell whenever it’s switched on; the rusty thing is Craig’s pride and joy, and after working as hard as he did for it it practically became his baby. Lord help anyone who insulted it, Clyde had to learn that the hard way.

As soon as the vehicle had become roadworthy Craig had started religiously monitoring the weather. Tweek found it strange and something that was more in character for him to do than his boyfriend, but had assumed it had something to do with space and had left it at that; his Craig’s arbitrary car purchase forgotten. Last night though Craig had come over with a smug as all hell smile and Tweek had found out why Craig had chosen a rust bucket pickup truck instead of a cheaper, dinky car.  
He wanted to stargaze, in the back of the truck, half an hour away and had claimed that the next night, today, was the perfect time to do so.

Tweek had, of course, agreed. It is exactly something his secret hopeless romantic boyfriend would want to do and Tweek’s usually fully appreciative of gestures like this so it would have been incredibly suspicious if he had declined. Besides, Craig had obviously been planning this for months, had probably been dreaming about doing something like this for years the sap. Tweek had found it incredibly endearing and touching with the amount of forethought Craig had put into this, he’d be an idiot not to. 

But the distance, so far away from home, from civilization. 

Whenever they’d camp in South Park they’d be barely a ten minute walk away from either of their houses. It got them away from their nosy parents but close enough that they could run back for forgotten snacks and pillows if need be. 

But the spot Craig had chosen was so far from anything and everything that if something happened; they’d be left to fend for themselves. What if they got attacked by wolves or bears? 

He had brought this up in one of their earlier camping trips when Craig had managed to convince Tweek to campout in Tweeks backyard and Craig, his lovely, rational boyfriend, had calmly told him that you don’t get wolves in Colorado anymore and the only bears you could find were black bears that reside in the northern parts of Colorado. It had successfully reassured Tweek back then and it reassures him now until his thoughts stray to wandering serial killers, serial killers with axes and chainsaws! But then Craig had told him they’d be in the middle of a field far from the main road, any sensible serial killer would stay on the road so they could meet their victim criteria.

This had all gone through his head while Craig had filled up the truck with gas back in South Park, he had managed to create some scenarios concerning dinosaurs and Abraham Lincoln by the time Craig had closed his squeaky door and Tweek had nearly hit his head on the car ceiling. Craig had been so chill though, while putting the car into gear he had thrown a packet of Strawberry Twizzlers Tweek’s way whilst mentioning he had three more packets back in the bag he had thrown in the backseat.  
The rest of the day had been spent with Tweek chewing on his Twizzlers and Craig’s large hand on his thigh with their hands twisted on top, except when Craig would grab a handful of his gummy bears to shove in his mouth.

They had to arrive some time though and the nerves that had previously been fluttering at the bottom of his stomach turn into wasps stabbing at his guts, making everything inside him twist and contort uncomfortably. He had helped set everything out, directing Craig outside of the truck when he insisted he wanted to maneuver it into a position that was ‘just right’ for star gazing. They had spread their numerous blankets, pillows and sleeping bag on the bed of the truck; a cooler box settled at their feet and two thermoses waiting at their sides, the one with tea at Craig’s and of course the empty one that was once full of coffee by Tweek's.

It was all so perfect, Craig had picked the perfect night. Warm enough that they wouldn’t be waking with frost on their faces but cold enough that they could comfortably cuddle. Tweek had even been starting to relax, eyes closed against the sky, when another thought had breached the peace he had managed gather.

What if Craig wanted to a have sex out here? Tweek and Craig hadn’t done the deed before, of course they’ve done all the other stuff, Tweek had always assumed they’d get to it when they were ready but what if Craig thought they were. He had been planning this forever, had set everything up meticulously and in such a way that they couldn’t be more alone. Oh God, Jesus Christ, oh God. This has to be the reason Craig planned this, so they could do the funky. Everyone had known about this trip too, their parents, their friends; God, Tweek wouldn’t be surprised that the whole school had probably figured out they were going to have sex before he himself would!

No no, Craig wouldn’t do that. He knows Tweek; he knows spontaneous sex would not be something they’d be doing, especially not on the Goddamn first try. And yet…

So Tweek lies there, getting a headache from looking at the sky and shaking enough that he knows Craig can feel it in the hand he’s holding.  
Before the headache turns into a migraine, Tweek turns abruptly. Fast enough that it makes his stomach churn but his vision swims a little less so he ignores the nausea. Craig, bless his heart, peeks at him from the corner of his eye before resettling them back on the stars and Tweek falls a little more in love with him. Craig is unshakeable, Tweek could stare at him for a whole day and he wouldn’t mind, though that could just show the degree of comfort Craig feels with Tweek since he wouldn’t hesitate to flip the bird to anyone to dares look at him longer than five seconds.

But Tweek is still shaking, which means Craig won’t be that far behind.

“What’s wrong?” he asks voice matter of fact but spoken softly, his hand squeezing Tweeks firmly.

Tweek doesn’t even consider lying.  
“Arewegonnadoit?”

Craig frowns up at the stars, “What?”

No sure if he’s asking for him to repeat or elaborate Tweek goes with the first option.

“Are we umm, gonna,” his voice fails slightly now that he isn’t saying it in one big rush, “do it?” he mumbles. 

Craig stays quiet and Tweek hopes he isn’t gonna make him say it again, his face already feels like it’s on fire and his vision of Craig is wobbling he’s shaking so much.

“You mean sex.” He states, turning to look at Tweek for the first time. 

Tweek looks at his ear instead.  
It’s a nice ear.  
Three studs in his lobes and a daith Clyde had managed to convince him to get as soon as he turned sixteen. Normally Craig doesn’t give a shit about other people’s opinions but Clyde had nagged him to such a degree that Craig had gotten it just to shut him up, and it would look cool too he had conceded. Except that it had hurt like a bitch, Craig hadn’t made a sound throughout the process but Tweek hadn’t missed the quick rub he had given his eyes when it was done.  
It had fucked up their whole sleeping arrangement too; Craig couldn’t stand anything touching his ear for the first month and so had to sleep on his right side. It was after neither of them had gotten a wink of sleep that they’d realized they had always slept on the opposite side of the bed before the piercing. It was so domestic that it would have been sweet if it hadn’t been so fucking annoying.  
Ah, shit. Craig was talking.

Tweek tunes back into his boyfriend’s voice who smirks at him.

“You zoned out didn’t you?” 

Tweek contorts his mouth into a weird shape before sticking his tongue out.  
Quick as a snake, Craig grabs his tongue and tugs on it playfully. Damn it, Tweek falls for it every time. He whines, tasting Craig’s skin on his tongue and he can detect some of the earlier gummy bears…and lint. Eww, his other hand must have been in his pocket.  
Craig lets go and pulls Tweek closer, bundling them in sleeping bags until they’re in a cocoon of nylon, just their heads poking out. Craig smudges a soft kiss on Tweek’s lips before getting serious.

“I promise I didn’t take you out here to have the sex Tweek.”

Well mostly serious.  
Tweek snorts.

“Oh well that just makes me the relieved, Starfire.” Tweek teases, twisting their legs together. 

“But just so we clear the air, if I was planning to do the sex with you I would first: tell you so we could discuss it together and second: after you freak out the first few times you stop and think about it I would reassure a couple of times, provide a comforting hug here and there and third: when you get stressed before we actually do it I would reassure you some more. Then when we are both comfortable with the idea of having sex with each other it would happen.”

“That simple, huh.” Tweek murmurs jokingly, shaking completely gone now.

“Well, we definitely don’t need to go complicating it. That comes later. I hear shower sex is pretty hard.”

Tweek buries his face in Craig’s neck smiling broadly, Tweek usually appreciates it when Craig uses logic to disperse his worries but sometimes all it takes is for Craig to be completely unserious and playful, even for just a second, for things to just slide back into place. It always helps when Tweek manages to find a way to laugh at his own fears, just to show how ridiculous they really are. Craig tends to save the seriousness when the fears become legitimate.

He sneaks a look at the sky now and it’s just as dazzling as it was before.  
Craig had once told him that he doesn’t feel so claustrophobic when he has the whole galaxy to memorize and be mesmerized by. 

Tweek can’t agree with him. He had always seen the stars as little holes in the sky, pins poked and prodded and torn through fabric. When he was little he had thought the light shining through the holes was just humans getting a small peak at the intensity of heaven but now that he’s no longer a child and his thoughts are more his own and less just what his parents had told him, he finds himself more weary of the light. Especially now, with Craig having driven them so far away from any possible human inhabitation that they practically have the entire milky for their viewing pleasure. 

Still, Tweek finds himself ignoring the splendor to instead think about how the gaps between stars are so small that if he stares long enough that the spaces seem to disappear completely, the stars mixing together into a great blob of light. In his mind’s eye he can see the fabric between the stars ripping at their proximity until a great hole is torn in the fabric of the sky. Brilliant light and other things his mind conjures up pours out and Tweek can feel himself drowning in the cosmos. 

Abruptly, Tweek becomes aware of Craig again. Becomes aware of the woolen material of a sock stroking his ankle where his own sock had ridden down, aware of just how warm it is in their cocoon and how Craig’s usually cold hands are hot and solid resting under his hoodie over his lower back. It doesn’t stop the hallucination but it helps ground Tweek, maybe not to reality but to Craig himself, which Tweek would always prefer to reality anyway. They’re tied together and Tweek thinks that even if the sky suddenly decides to tear itself apart and drown the world, he would have Craig by his side, Craig’s logic and rationality preventing any of Tweeks figments coming to fruition.

He can kind of get it now, the appeal to being in the middle of nowhere thing. It almost feels like there’s no one else but them, no meddling parents or annoying friends or Eric Cartman.  
They could be their own centre of the universe right here.

And besides, Tweek thinks idly, eyes slipping closed against his vision, either an illusion or a manifestation of what is to come. Craig is always saying how everyone is made of stardust and the cores of suns, so maybe drowning in the cosmos won’t be that bad.  
Maybe he and Craig can be stardust together, floating on the flood of the universe.  
Craig would like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo I love when Craig uses both logic and emotions to help Tweak. Might be oc, i dunno they are sixteen so they would be different. I like space and the stars, could you tell?
> 
> New: I've edited this a bit once I realized just how deplorable my grammer and speeding was


End file.
